tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Peru
Peru (Spanish: Perú; Quechua: Perú; Aymara: Piruw), officially the Republic of Peru (Spanish: República del Perú), is a country in western South America. It is bordered on the north by Ecuador and Colombia, on the east by Brazil, on the southeast by Bolivia, on the south by Chile, and on the west by the Pacific Ocean. Peruvian territory was home to ancient cultures, spanning from the Norte Chico civilization, one of the oldest in the world, to the Inca Empire, the largest state in Pre-Columbian America. The Spanish Empire conquered the region in the 16th century and established a Viceroyalty, which included most of its South American colonies. After achieving independence in 1821, Peru has undergone periods of political unrest and fiscal crisis as well as periods of stability and economic upswing. Peru is a representative democratic republic divided into 25 regions. Its geography varies from the arid plains of the Pacific coast to the peaks of the Andes Mountains and the tropical forests of the Amazon Basin. It is a developing country with a high Human Development Index score and a poverty level around 31%. Its main economic activities include agriculture, fishing, mining, and manufacturing of products such as textiles. The Peruvian population, estimated at 29.5 million, is multiethnic, including Amerindians, Europeans, Africans, and Asians. The main spoken language is Spanish, although a significant number of Peruvians speak Quechua or other native languages. This mixture of cultural traditions has resulted in a wide diversity of expressions in fields such as art, cuisine, literature, and music. History Canon History In December of 1984, while patrolling a refinery, Trailbreaker and Brawn spotted Thundercracker and Starscream stealing steel. The Decepticons got away with the loot by collapsing the refinery behind them. The Autobots reported back to Optimus Prime, who was puzzled about the Decepticons' motives. The Autobots launched Sky Spy to home in on any Decepticon activity, and the satellite picked up strange energy readings in the Peruvian Andes. There, the Decepticons followed an Incan legend to an ancient temple that rests on a shaft leading deep into the Earth's core, capped by a Crystal of Power. With the metal acquired by Starscream, the Decepticons fashioned a weapon frame to accommodate the crystal. Laserbeak spotted the Sky Spy, and Megatron tested the weapon by blowing the satellite out of the sky. The metal, however, proved inadequate and melted with exposure to the raw energy unleashed from the Earth’s core. Starscream tried to shift blame to Thundercracker for the faulty metal, but Megatron blamed them both and had them stay behind at the temple while he flew to a nearby mining town to find replacement metal. The nearby Peruvian mining town was abuzz with the sudden show of power from the ancient temple. A reactionary elder proclaimed that long-forgotten gods had come back to punish them, but her more level-headed granddaughter, Luisa, realized that someone must have uncovered the fabled Crystal of Power. Meanwhile In the Arctic, Sideswipe and Wheeljack jackhammered through the ice to resurrect the fallen warrior Skyfire. The massive jet emerged from the ice and transformed into robot mode. Wheeljack immediately assigned him to fly back to Autobot headquarters to pick up Brawn and Windcharger before heading down to the Andes Mountains. Apparently, no rest for the wicked. In short order, Skyfire was in the Andes, closing in on the Decepticons. Windcharger and Brawn skydived from the jet, tangling with Soundwave and Reflector while Skyfire went to investigate the strange energy readings from the Incan temple. While the smaller Autobots were able to hold their own against Megatron’s lieutenants, the Decepticon leader proved too powerful for them and they scattered. Windcharger desperately called for Skyfire to return while Brawn bit off more than even he could chew in the form of an angered Megatron. Skyfire zoomed in to the rescue and gracefully airlifted Brawn and Windcharger from the thick of Decepticon danger. Skyfire quickly returns to the Ark to pick up some reinforcements and streaks back to Peru. He deposits the Autobots near the mining town to take care of Megatron while he goes to investigate the Incan temple. The Autobots stop Megatron, Reflector and Soundwave mid-raid, with Brawn having the ball-bearings enough to swipe Megatron's arm cannon and blast the Decepticon leader with his own weapon. Laserbeak steals back the weapon and Megatron swears vengeance. He has gathered a metal strong enough for the Crystal, and requests that Skywarp come to retrieve it, adding further insult to Thundercracker and Starscream who are left guarding the temple. A stray blast during the battle nearly drops an electrical tower on top of Luisa, but she is saved by Spike and Bumblebee. Luisa quickly explains that these "evil creatures" have stolen the Crystal of Power. She leads Bumblebee and Spike to a secret entrance in the temple. Soundwave detects their presence, and dispatches Ravage to follow them. Meanwhile, Thundercracker spots Skyfire skulking about the temple. The Decepticon warrior is torn; if he blasts Skyfire, Starscream is likely to take all the credit. Conversely, if he lets Skyfire destroy the Crystal-based weapon, perhaps Starscream can take the blame. Starscream overhears Thundercracker plotting, and blasts Skyfire. He then blackmails Thundercracker to do his bidding, lest Starscream reveal to their leader just how uncertain Thundercracker's loyalties can be. The Decepticons load up their stolen steel with Skywarp's help and depart. To cover their exit, Megatron blasts a nearby mountain, creating a deadly rockfall that threatens the mining town. The Autobots use their firepower to reduce the falling boulders to pebbles, saving the village. Meanwhile, Megatron returns to the temple, where he successfully tests a new weapon frame that can handle the power of the crystal. Bumblebee, Spike and Luisa surreptitiously arrive in the temple, spotting the inert form of Skyfire. Spike starts repairing the fallen warrior, just as Ravage pounces. Bumblebee tries holding off the Decepticon jaguar while Spike works as fast as he can. The rest of the Autobots arrive at the temple, but Megatron pins them down with devastating firepower from his weapon frame cannon. The Autobots are able to outflank Megatron, and the tide of battle is turned by Skyfire, freshly repaired by Spike. Skyfire strafes the weapons frame, destroying it and unleashing the power of the mountain. The Decepticons retreat, and Thundercracker takes fleeting pleasure in seeing Megatron and Starscream fail. That night, Wheeljack caps the fire stream with a new invention that can contain the power that the crystal formerly held in check. The Autobots celebrate their victory while Bumblebee and Spike drive Luisa back to the mining town, where she promises to introduce Bumblebee to her brother’s convertible, Juanita. MUX History In March of 2014, the Decepticon Windshear travelled to Peru to collect remaining shards of the Crystal of Power. Luisa received reports on Windshear's presence, and called in Optimus Prime to help. Confronted there by Optimus Prime, Windshear stood his ground, and was soon backed up by Megatron, who arrived in the Dictator. Megatron was defeated by Optimus Prime, but not before Windshear had time to gather many shards of the Crystal of Power. Windshear returned with Megatron to base, and Luisa gave Optimus Prime several shards of the Crystal that her students had recovered, so the Autobots could study and ascertain what the Decepticons were after. References Category:Countries Category:Locations